


Tumblr Drabbles

by vvolfandhound



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Universe, Drabbles, Multi, unconnected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvolfandhound/pseuds/vvolfandhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles originally posted on Tumblr based on the Marauder's Era characters. Lots of Remus/Sirius with a few James/Lily thrown in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked for "Lily gets jealous because a girl on the quidditch team is flirting with James (pre-Jily dating)"

I shouldn’t care. I know I shouldn’t. I hate him.

_Do I?_

It’s a traitorous little voice I squash like a spider crawling across the floor of my dorm room. I hate James Potter. He’s a git; an arrogant, bullying berk who thinks he’s God when he’s no better than a flobberworm – a slimy, disgusting, worthless flobberworm.

_Nah, he’s cool._

Again, I stomp on the niggling little voice in my head. Fuck it, I say, because James Potter is not cool. He’s a toe-rag.

I don’t care that Amalia Bloodworth, Gryffindor seeker, is flirting with him. She and her blonde hair and brown eyes and too many freckles can have him. Him and his flobberworm-ness and glasses and messy black hair and annoying friends.

_They’re not that bad, and neither is James._

I’m beginning to wonder if this is some sort of prank those Marauders are playing, trying to drive me insane because the only way I would ever think James is anything more than a flobberworm is if I was insane.

_You’re totally crushing._

Bullshit.

_Admit it._

Nope.

I’m not in love with James Potter. He’s all Amalia Bloodworth’s.

And denial is a river in Egypt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for "Hi! I have really wanted a superhero au with wolfstar for so long! With mysterious Remus who has enhanced senses and strength from experimentation as a kid by greyback as this vigilante by night and teacher by day with his gadget provider James, and Remus always has to rescue this super hot guy with black hair wearing leather who is always yelling at the death eaters his nemeses' until they team up please make this happen (btw Remus's hero name would prob be super dorky like Lunar Protector)"

Scents.

Gasoline burning, tires melting, baking pastries. Unwashed bodies, rotten fruit, floral perfume. Sweat, shit, decay.

Sounds.

Birds cawing, people shouting, cats meowing, clicking heels. Yells, gurgles, whispers, hisses, grumbles, murmurs, honks, screeches.

Sights.

People hailing taxis, teenagers loitering in front of bakeries, homeless men sleeping on doorsteps, birds pecking at crumbs.

It was a cacophony – a chaotic swirling that often drove him to finding solace in the sound-proof walls of his apartment. He’d be doing that right now, with the TV on volume level 3, if it weren’t for the information his informant and gadget supplier James had given him.

Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, was planning an attack on downtown SoHo. It drove Remus Lupin, aka Lunar Protector, into the streets that ravaged his heightened senses and slowly pushed him to insanity.

SoHo, however, looked no worse for wear – at least to the casual observer. The tourists gaped and the hipsters sighed. Remus could see them though, the men wearing porcelain masks – the Death Eaters, Voldemort’s followers. Remus sighed. He’d hoped it was a false alarm but it was obvious that it wasn’t.

Scanning, he noted that the Death Eaters sent out today were Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier, and Antonin Dolohov. Damn. That meant this wasn’t just some random whim of terrorism – there was a specific target. Remus scanned again but no one stood out to him as a possible target.

Well, best to make the first move.

Remus slipped into a deserted alleyway to change into his dark purple suit and slip the furry wolf mask on his face. As soon as the elastic on the back of his mask slipped into place, his senses picked up on something. Shouting.

“ _I don’t give a flying fuck!_ ” was the shout. The speaker was male, his voice landing in a middle registrar. “ _My answer is no and will always be no so get that through your heads and get that through your boss’ head!_ ” The man speaking was wearing a leather coat, leather pants, combat boots, and had shoulder-length black hair that fell to his shoulders. His back was to Remus but Remus guessed that man was young, probably mid-twenties.

Surrounding the man in a half-circle were the Death Eaters, Bellatrix at the head. She had foregone her mask, displaying her crazed eyes and cruel smirk.

“ _You will join us!_ ” she shouted back. Remus cringed – the sound ringing in his eyes like she had shouted right in his ear. He would’ve made a snarky comment had this been the time, but it most certainly wasn’t.

Remus transformed. His muscles bent and snapped as he shifted, hair sprouting from every pore until in his place was a large, brown wolf. His muscles rippled as he launched himself towards the scene.

Someone screamed.

Bellatrix’s face distorted with anger, but she quickly masked it with her usual insanity. “If it isn’t Wolfy,” she hissed. She pulled back her hands and sent a wave of red light at him, yelling “CRUCIO!” in tandem. He quickly dodged, knowing full well the pain associated with being hit. More bolts of light followed the first, some from Bellatrix and others from her co-villains. The target was attempting to disappear in the hysterical crowd of witnesses.

Remus shifted back as he threw himself at Bellatrix, hitting her with enough force to create cracks in the pavement when they landed. A scream tore its way through her throat as a trickle of blood slipped from beneath her tangle of black curls. Her sharp nails tugged at his suit, attempting to roll him off. He grabbed her shoulders and slammed her back into the ground, sirens blaring in the distance.

_Shit. The cops._

The Death Eaters around them disappeared with a crack. Bellatrix cried out but it was clear she’d been abandoned, like a runt in the wild. He slammed her head against the ground again, this time knocking her unconscious. Remus jumped from her still form, shifting mid-air, landing on the ground with claws scratching the pavement. Cars with flashing lights were pulling up.

Hands fisted themselves into his fur, pulling him away from the swarming mass of police and panicked viewers.

“I could’ve handled myself,” a male voice grumbled as he tugged Remus away from the scene.

Once they were away from the scene, Remus transformed back, coming face to face with the target of the Death Eater’s.

Remus’ original judgement was correct. The man was no more than twenty-five. He had grey eyes lined with black and long lashes, his lips were colored red, and a silver ball rest on his brow.

“Lunar Protecter, hm?” the man asked. “My name’s Sirius. What’s yours?”

Remus blinked at the grinning and expectant man. “Remus. Remus Lupin.”

“Well it was nice to meet you,  _Remus_ ,” and then Sirius placed a kiss on Remus’ lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked for "Hi! I'd love some marauder drabble that looks at Lily's friendship with the marauders, particularly Lily & Sirius' relationship as the two people closest to James. A lot of fanfics portray lily as being disapproving of the groups antics, but James & Sirius were brothers and to my mind there's no way Lily & James would work if she wasn't welcomed by Sirius Thank you :)"

“James?”

The recipient of the question shook her head, her whole body shaking down to the roots of her red hair.

“What then?”

The girl didn’t look up. She knew the boy asking the questions had plonked down on the grass beside her, likely slouching and staring at the sky.

“Severus,” she whispered.

The boy beside her hummed.

“He’s a death eater,” she continued.

“Bloody hell,” the boy beside her muttered. “He really take the mark?” His voice was filled with disbelief, disbelief she wished she could believe in to. She’d seen it though so she merely nodded. “That buggering git.”

All she could do was whimper. She felt a warm pressure on her back, a reassuring hand rubbing the tenseness out of her shoulders.

“Can’t believe it; knew he was a git but that’s crossing a line, that is.”

Finally, she raised her head from her arms to pin the boy with a look. He, in return, gave her a small smile. He was right, she knew it, but at one point in time Severus had been her only friend. Even if they had long since parted, a part of her felt a surge of protection towards him when anyone badmouthed him.

“I know what it’s like,” he said. His hand fell to his side and his gaze turned upwards, a cool mask hiding his emotions. “Regulus is seventeen too.”

He didn’t have to say it – she knew what he meant. Regulus had taken the mark as well. She bit her lip, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm slid around her waist, holding her tight against him.

“Thanks, Sirius,” she mumbled.

“Of course, Lily.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfstar at the end of the war.

“Are you scared?”

“No, not really.”

“Really?”

“No.”

They’ve had these exchanges before. Sometimes they take place in the four white walls of their bedroom, where the burning scent of cigarettes crashes against them like a tsunami. Sometimes they take place on the thin metal rail of their balcony, two stories from the pavement below, stars twinkling above. Their is no rhyme or reason to when the conversations start but a shared melancholy that overwhelms entirely, drowning them in it’s sorrow.

“Do you think it will end?

There’s a pause. Finally, “yes.”

“You sure?”

Another pause swells between them before it’s released like a breath after being held underwater; “no.”

“I don’t think so either.” Pause. “No, it will end.”

And finally the one answering becomes the interrogator. “When?”

“When we’re dead.”

He repeats the words of his lover. “When we’re dead.”

The next day they do not speak. One grabs his keys and the door slams shut behind him. The other is too busy buttering bread in the kitchen to call a goodbye that wouldn’t be returned.

Two days later…

Remus repeats Sirius words, “when we’re dead,” and laughs because of them all, they’re the only ones that survived. Traitor and Monster. “God has an abstract humor,” he muses and then… well, that’s better left unsaid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfstar - jealous kiss.

Sirius was a flirt.

It wasn’t that surprising a revelation - in fact, it wasn’t a revelation of any type. Everyone knew that Sirius flirted like mad. Sirius flirted, yes, but he didn’t do anything more. Everyone knew this too, Remus included.

So then why, he wondered, was the green-eyed beast known as Jealousy raising it’s head? He knew Sirius was a flirt. He was fine with it. Sirius had bloody asked if he should stop his flirtatious behaviour when they started their relationship and Remus had said no! Remus should not have been jealous, period.

Yet he was. He was jealous. He was jealous, he was angry, and he was guilty. All of this culminated in a glare that could set even water on fire. 

Sirius had noticed it too; noticed it with wide eyes and a small, inwards grin. Remus, who wore indifference like armor on a battlefield, was letting his heart out to play. 

“Something wrong?” Sirius asked, the corners of his lips curved upwards, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

“No…” mumbled Remus who was staring at the table like it had insulted his mother.

“Nothing?” Remus raised his gaze at this question, turning his impressive glare on Sirius this time. Sirius couldn’t help how his grin widened. “Nothing at all?”

“Nothing at all,” snapped Remus, his eyes hard, glittering beautifully with annoyance rather than their earlier jealousy. 

“Sure,” whispered Sirius as he leaned in a placed a peck on Remus’ lips. “Be careful - we don’t need you harboring  _two_ monster beneath your skin.”

And beside them, lost to the world that was Remus and Sirius and them alone, Marlene Mckinnon grinned and gave a thumbs up to James and Peter who were peeking over the top of their transfiguration text books.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfstar, end of the war kiss.

“Remus,” the words are a whisper, gentle and hoarse and ringing with an urgency that accompanies the end. An end they’ve hope and dreamed about but never dared held onto. 

Remus, whose brown hair has a generous peppering of grey’s, turns to the man who spoke. His green eyes are dull. He tries not to register the tone of the other man’s words because  _it can’t_ be true.. “Sirius,” he responds, voice as lifeless as his eyes.

Sirius’ black hair curls around his chin, covered in the dust of broken buildings and sodden with the blood of enemies. There’s a cut above his eyes, one on his chin, his lips is split, and his right eye is swollen shut. He’s leaning against the wall, his legs wobbling and hands shaking.

Something sparks in Remus’ eyes; hope and fear, joy and terror. “What happened?”

“Voldemort’s gone.” Remus’ eyes widen, mouth opening to say something, anything, but Sirius continues in his emotionless, matter-of-fact tone. “James and Lily are dead; Dumbledore has Harry.” Remus nods shakily, gripping tightly to the counter behind him. “It’s almost over…” murmurs Sirius, his voice wavering.

“Almost?” Remus’ voice breaks as he asks.

“There’s one more thing I have to do,” Sirius responds, once again matter-of-fact. 

He pushes himself from the wall, hobbling over to where his lover stands. He reaches up, lightly brushing his fingers against Remus cheeks, feeling the bumps of his scars. Remus leans in, though confusion swims in his eyes. His hand wraps around Remus’ neck and pulls him closer, pushing his lips against Remus’. The kiss is passionate yet gentle, quiet but speaking the world. It’s not matter-of-fact, Remus realizes, but finality. It’s in every inch of Sirius, from his lips to his tongue to his breath.

Sirius pulls away, a smile that shatters everything left in Remus on his lips. “I’ll see you later, ‘kay?”

And all Remus can do, is nod.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Remus is a lawyer because that makes perfect sense.

It’s hard work and long hours, blisters from holding pens to tight and paper cuts from turning the pages too sharply, midnight coffee runs and 6-am tea breaks. It’s days that drag and sleepless nights, midnight excursions to bookstores and libraries and mid-morning runs to the bagel shop on the corner. It’s racking his brain for terms and words and things he never thought he’d need to know, and it’s one thought that runs and skips and bounces through his head.

_Who knew law was so hard?_

It’s worth it though - he knows it. His head is crammed full of legal terms and on written on his palm is the date and time of the next TOWEL, Test of Eccentric Wizarding Law. If he passes, and he will, he’ll be a British wizard-lawyer, a werewolf one too because that doesn’t matter to the Bar of Wizarding Lawyers (BOWL).

So he keeps working. He keeps digging through books with yellowed, delicate pages for obscure wording that he can turn in his favor. He keeps brewing coffee at 1:36-am while sucking on licorice wands and pouring over a book titled Wizarding Law for Semi-Advanced Hobbyists (it’s just to keep him refreshed – he’s no hobbyist). He keeps asking random witches in Diagon Alley to quiz him off of flashcards.  _He keeps going_.

And it pays off when he struts into Azkaban as Sirius Black’s new lawyer and a date written on his hand, not for the bar test, but for the trial.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Remus' outfit is hella queer.

“That has to be the worst outfit I have ever seen.”

Remus turns in his seat to look at Sirius – Sirius who is wearing a red t-shirt, a brown leather jacket, and ripped blue jeans. He sighs; ‘there goes that comeback.’ 

“What’s it to you, o’ great fashion queen?” is the best he manages.

Sirius snorts. “Purple plaid and a lavender crosshatch? Puh-leeze. It’s an offense to the senses.”

Remus rolls his eyes. “Sure,” he says, voice oozing with sarcasm. “James,” he says, turning to the messy-haired boy. “Is my outfit an offense to the senses?”

James looks up from his plate of scrambled eggs, his eyebrows knitted together. “What?”

“My outfit,” Remus repeats, “is it an offenses to the senses? Sirius seems to think so.”

James nods his head, instantly glancing down to see the subject of the argument. He bites his lip and cocks his head as he thinks about it.

“No,” he finally says. “But it’s hella queer.”

Remus ignores the urge to roll his eyes and turns to look at Sirius, triumphantly grinning. Sirius, on the other hand, does roll his eyes.

“You two is fashion disasters.” This elicits mocking laughter from James and Remus. Sirius huffs and looks down at his plate of toast and bacon. Remus sighs and wraps an arm around Sirius, leaning in so his lips touch the shell of his ear.

“If you want, you can take off my tie later.”

Sirius chuckles, turning his face so their lips are nearly touching. “It’s a deal.”

James shakes his head. “And you two are hella queer.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James comforts Remus.

There’s a knock. And another. And another.

Remus buries his face further into the pillow. There’s blissful silence, warmth and peace. A small smile tugs at his lips.

Another knock.

He frowns, lifting his head from the pillow and turning to glare at the front door. There’s another knock and he groans. He is not the mood; mentally, he wills them away.

The knocking continues.

His footfalls are soft thuds. He’s wrapped in a blanket, pulled closed by a fisted hand. His fingers wrap around the cold bronze of the doorknob and he opens it. 

On the other side is a dark-skinned man he recognizes instantly - even though he’s shaved off all his hair. He could never not recognize James Potter. His was the unfortunate consequence of a stupid bet made with Sirius on whether James could get his wife to agree to something (Remus doesn’t remember the details). He failed, obviously.

“Hey mate,” he says softly. “Heard about yer mum. How are you?”

Remus bites his lip. “Fine.” It’s a lie – a lie that’s crystal clear to James.

James pulls his grieving friend into a tight hug. “It’ll be okay.” Remus takes a deep, shuddering breath before wrapping his arms around his friend and burying his face in his shoulder.

“It’ll be okay,” James murmurs, because despite the war and despite the deaths, it would be. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius seeks Remus out after the return of Voldemort.

The knock on his door comes as a complete surprise. He hasn’t been expecting anyone, not for a long time, not since 1981. His Yorkshire cottage is rural, out of the way – basically the last place door-to-door salesmen comes to peddle their products. He goes to answer it nonetheless, gripping his wand tightly just in case. It’s an instinct from days long gone, a war that’s been won but that he can’t shake.

It might has well have been those days though, 1981 and the war, because on the other side of his door is Sirius Black.

Sirius Black has changed since 1981, of course. His hair is a matted mess of dreadlocks that reach his waist, his face is sunken and wrinkled, his eyes are empty, dead, and his skin is covered in a thick layer of grime. No matter what though, it is Sirius through and through.

Remus pulls him in quickly – his cottage may be remote but he can’t have anyone seeing him with an escaped murder, however innocent he truly is. Once the door is closed though, Remus pulls his old friend into a tight hug, a grin stretching across his face.

Sirius tenses in his grip. Human contact is unfamiliar to him, but he quickly wraps his arms around Remus and buries his face in his neck, inhaling the scent of tea leaves, chocolate, and lavender soap. It’s so Remus that Sirius can’t help but inhale it like an addict inhales his drug of choice.

“It’s good to see you, Padfoot,” Remus whispers.

“You too, Moony, you too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous!AU

He’s in New York for some promotional thing, something Remus can’t remember the actual name of because he can be a bit of space case at times. (It pisses off his manager to no end.) It’s for his latest movie which is in the running for three Oscars, one of which is Best Lead Actor. It’s an exciting time in Remus’ life; it’s his big break. He’s finally going to become the household name he’s always dreamed of, despite his HIV. He’s excited.

He’s also claustrophobic.

As he walks towards the building, there are people surrounding him, crowding into his personal space. Paparazzi have microphones and cameras in his face, shouting questions at him that range from typical to holy-shit-where-do-you-get-off-you-buggering-git? levels of abnormal. He smiles at them because that’s what he does; he’s always ignored his own comfort in favor of others. (This habit has landed him in the hospital a couple of times, so to say it isn’t harmless would be a lie.) He’s good at ignoring them too; he’s pretty good at ignoring anything he doesn’t like actually. It’s probably not the most healthy of habits but oh well.

As he reaches the door to the building, a tall, multi-story thing with lots and lots of glass, he space comes back to him. He smiles and waves at them before turning to his manager who leans against the doors, a smirk adorning his lips.

“Sharks, neh?” Sirius asks, quietly yet completely unprofessional.

“Indeed.”


	12. Chapter 12

Remus scrunched up his nose, glaring at the board. This wasn’t right; it just couldn’t be right.

“We’re waiting on you, Princess,” Sirius said from across the board, a smirk on his lips. Remus turned his green eyes on Sirius in a glare, lips pursed and eyebrows drawn downwards.

“I swear to God Sirius,” he muttered as he picked up the piece and made his move. “Check. Mate.” The words came out strained. Sirius’ grin grew.

“You did it Moony, you finally won,” cooed the black-haired Gryffindor.

Remus’ eyebrow twitched. “Only because you let me.”

Sirius’ smirk took up a sheepish quality, but his voice was arrogantly mocking. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as what Harry Potter Should've Named His Children.

If one had looked back seventeen years ago and predicted the future, this was not the outcome they would’ve expected.

In that future, Harry Potter was dead

In that future, Voldemort ruled the world.

In that future, all hope was lost.

But in the real future, Harry Potter was alive and he had three beautiful children: James Dobby Potter, for two beings who risked it all to save him, Sirius Regulus Potter, for the Black Brother united in death, and Lily Luna Potter, for his mother who sacrificed herself for him and Remus Lupin who had been the closest he had to a stable father-figure. 

All was well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring stoner!Remus and stoner!Regulus. What?

Sirius was pureblood, no matter what how he tried to deny it. Though he read a lot of muggle books, most provided by Remus who’s mother was a muggle through and through, he was still a pureblood wizard from an anti-muggle household. He knew what motorbikes were but he didn’t know one thing about Pink Floyd or Queen. That was why he always thought the herb-garden smell that permeated Remus’ flat was just that, herbs.

Regulus, on the other hand, surprisingly knew exactly what that herb-garden smell was.

“Wow,” the younger Black had said upon first arriving in Remus’ apartment. The Black Brothers had only recently bridged the rift their family and its ideals had created and Sirius, eager about this new found bond, had decided it was high-time to introduce boyfriend and brother.

Sirius laughed at his brother’s reaction. “Remus is really into herbology.” It wasn’t really a lie, after all, that was what Sirius believed but Regulus could clearly see it for what it was.

Remus was seat on his couch, merely watching with interest as the two brothers interacted. It was a new sight that still left the werewolf reeling a bit. 

Regulus turned to look at Remus, chewing on his lip as he studied his brother’s boyfriend. “Herbology, hm?” Remus nodded, wondering where this was going. “Did you read the new study on Mentior Leaves?” 

Remus shook his head.

“Oh.” Regulus, who was already certain of the identity of the smell, just smiled. “So,  Black Sabbath’s Sweet Leaf?”

Remus, who was very surprised, could only manage out a hoarse “yeah…?”

“Me too,” the younger brother responded. And at that, both smiled.

In the background, Sirius was left wondering what the hell was going.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!AU version of the Prank.

He starts when a buzzing sound emits from his pocket. His pulls out the phone and sees that it’s a message from Sirius.

Wonderful.

‘I’m sorry,’ the text reads.

Remus quickly types back a reply. ‘Sureee.’

Sirius responds quickly. ‘I am!’

‘Then why did you do it?’

Remus wonders in the longs moments that span between his text and Sirius’ response if he even wants to hear it, but the text comes and he listens anyway.

‘I wasn’t thinking. That’s not really a surprise though, is it? I never think. I’m foolish and reckless and worthless – I get that. But I love you. You make me think, you make it so I’m not worthless and reckless. Without you, I’d probably be at the bottom of the Thames. And Snivellus undoes all of that; he makes me so mad that I forget, that I revert back to the stupid and rash waste of space. I’m so sorry, and I know that really doesn’t fix it, but I love you and I just want you to know that and to know that I would do anything to show you that.’

Remus bites his lip. His eyes are stinging, tears threatening to spill over. God. He wants to forgive Sirius, but at the same time, he can’t.

‘I don’t know,’ he finally responds.

‘That’s okay,’ Sirius sends back. ‘Just give me a second chance, please?’

Minutes pass before Remus makes his decision. ‘Okay.’

 


	16. Chapter 16

****Remus can’t bare to look. It hurts to look.

The man standing in front of him was once the boy he loved, though it would be perfectly understandable if one mistook them for two separate people. His coloring is the same and he’s got the same regal cheek bones but that’s it – that is all that remains of the carefree youth.

His black hair, the hair he took such pride in, reaches his length in a mass of ugly dreadlocks. They’re greasy and covered in filth; what you would find if you brushed them out, he doesn’t want to know. His eyes, those grey eyes that held such passion, are now empty, dull. His nose, once perfectly straight and noble, is crooked, obviously broken on multiple occasions. He skin is filthy, stretched across his bones like it’s two sizes too small.  There are wrinkles on his brow, around his eyes, and around his lips. He’s skeletal, terrifying, like something straight out of a horror movie. It makes Remus want to wretch.

But he can’t. He has to be brave, be strong. The man before him is still the man from the past, and that can show one day but to do that, Remus has to look.

He smiles and meets Sirius’ eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Did you take me to the hospital last night? + James/Sirius

Sirius wasn’t all that surprised when he woke up in the hospital. It had happened before and everyone who’d ever seen him and his bike had told him he was going to end up there one day. Looking down, he also wasn’t surprised to see the deep scrapes on his bare arms, on his left shin, and the cast reaching up under his dressing gown on his right leg. He reached up to touch his face, the IV in his arm pinching as he bent his elbow, and felt the rough grooves of my scrapes on his cheeks. He looked through the window that peered out into the emergency room, seeing people bustling back and forth but none stopping his way.

Sirius looked away, this time taking in the room he was in. It was small, with a computer and some uncomfortable looking chairs. There was a chair beside him, and on it was his clothing – which was torn to shreds – and his phone, glinting dully in the fluorescent lighting. Sirius reached down and grabbed, blinking twice as he noticed the red light flashing at him, signifying he had unread messages.

They were from James. And Remus and Peter and Lily and Marlene and for fuck’s sake was that Regulus?

Sirius shook his head and pulled up the one from James first, only to let out a groan as he brain digested the words.

_(4:35am) text me when you wake up fuckwad_

That wasn’t good.

It was difficult typing out something, the IV needle to pinching in the crook of his elbow, but Sirius did it anyway. He wasn’t sure what had happened and he had a feeling James might know.

**(11:18am) did you take me to the hospital last night?**

It was a few moments before his phone pinged with James’ response.

_(11:21am) yeah fucker i did_

**(11:22am) what did i do?**

_(11:24am) wheelies on your bike while so fucking drunk_

_(11:24am) you crashed, in case you couldn’t figure it out_

**(11:25am) i could guess**

_(11:27am) your bike landed on you and you broke your leg and also hit you head on the concrete and had a mild concussion. at least according to the doctor. you were going on about us adopting seventeen chipmunks and captaining the chipmunk uprising. also lots of scrapes and cuts._

_(11:28am) you’re a fucking idiot_

**(11:28) i am. sorry**

_(11:28) you better be_

**(11:29) i really am**

_(11:30) i was so fucking worried about you, you wouldn’t even believe it. the doctor shooed me home and gave me sleeping pills cause he said it looked like i was about to have a break down or something if i waited there any longer and there mental ward was full_

_(11:31) no more okay? i love you and i can’t lose you_

**(11:31) no more**

**(11:32) i love you too**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I came in your room, you looked at me and said “I fucked up” and then some kid showed up and took you to the hospital + Wolfstar
> 
> (Warning for swearing and alcohol abuse.)

(3:04 pm) _I’m really worried about you._

(3:10 pm) _Goddamnit Sirius, did you get yourself killed?_

(3:14 pm) **jfc moony they were doing blood work on me**

(3:16 pm) _why the fuck did you need blood work done?_

(3:20 pm) _SIRIUS_

(3:22 pm) **stop nagging woman i’ll tell you**

(3:24 pm) **i chugged two bottles of vodka in less than an hour**

(3:25 pm) _jfc padfoot_

(3:26 pm) **ik ik. hit me with a newspaper i’ve been a bad puppy.**

(3:27 pm) **i’m going back to sleep. if you want to visit i’m at london general in room 244.**

(3:28 pm) **DON’T TELL JAMES**

* * *

Remus Lupin did not like hospitals. Not at all. Nope, nada. He’d been in far too many during the course of his life to ever even possibly tolerate them; he’d step foot inside of him and then his skin would itch and crawl until he ran out with his tail tucked between his legs. This time, however, was not for him; he wasn’t sick (though God knew what his shitty immune system would pick up while he was here) and his friend needed him. Well… he _supposed_ Sirius needed him.

The news that Sirius _fucking_ Black chugged two bottles of alcohol and had to have his stomach pumped didn’t surprise Remus unfortunately. He loved Sirius (in more ways then one cough cough) but he was a reckless fool for the most part who always forgot to think ahead. Yes, this was the first time he’d had alcohol poisoning and he seemed to have handled it well, but that didn’t mean that a) Remus wasn’t surprised and b) Remus was upset.

“Hi,” Remus said as he approached the front desk, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief that he didn’t recognize the woman sitting behind the counter, “I’m here to see Sirius Black. He’s in room 244 right?”

She smiled at him – a sickly sweet smile that revealed yellow teeth – and did a little clicking around on her computer. “Yup sweetheart,” she said, her voice as fake as the blonde hair on her head, “third floor – elevators that way.” She pointed down the hall as she spoke; he bid her farewell, internally berating himself for jumping to judgement because of his irritated state, and headed to room 244. 

Sirius was laying in his bed in room 244, an IV attached to his elbow and a warm, heavy blanket around his legs. The TV was blaring some American sitcom which Sirius was watching through half-drooped eyes. Remus knocked on the door frame and Sirius perked into instant awareness, a grin spreading across his lips.

“Moon of my life, star of my night,” he teased, clicking off the TV, “come to check on ol’ Padfoot?” 

Remus rolled his eyes as he approached and sat on the bed; “yes Padfoot, I came to check on you. That’s what friends do when their friends get fucking _alcohol poisoning_.”

Sirius laughed and waved it off. “I’m alive and well Moons, I’m fine.”

Remus loved Padfoot – he really did – but he couldn’t deny that he had his flaws. Recklessness, brashness, anger management were all included but so was carelessness and self-destructive nonchalance which definitely applied here. All Remus did though was shake his head – he had his flaws too and correcting Sirius on his while do nothing about his own would just be hypocritical. And rude, seeing as they were sitting in a bloody hospital. 

Remus flexed his hands as the sterile sent of bleach attacked him. Goddamn did he hate hospitals.

Sirius tilted his head, watching Remus with something he never seemed to have regarding himself – concern. “You alright?” he asked. “Should you even be here? I don’t want you to get sick…”

“I’ll be fine,” Remus said, smiling lightly at Sirius. “You, on the other hand, aren’t not fine.”

“‘S not what the doctor says,” Sirius whined. “He says I’ll be just dandy and I should be released by tonight. He also says to cut back on the drinking but let’s ignore that.”

Remus rolled his eyes, gently shaking his head at Sirius. All Sirius did was grin at him – he knew that Remus was more irritated than he was angry, perhaps an understated reaction but one that Sirius appreciated.

“You’ll be fine though?” Remus asked, placing his hand on top of Sirius’.

Sirius smiled at him; “I’ll be fine.”


End file.
